swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Heartdex Montana (character)
Heartdex Montana SWG-Kettemoor Unknown to where I was born. I was raised on dathomir by the Night Sisters, I was trained in their style of the force. The powers I learned were more tuned to the dark side, but when I was 15 I left dathomir on a smuggler ship I was droped off on tatooine I wandered from a city to a small town where I met my first master. His name was Sisad he taught me the ways of the light and dark there I became a "grey" Jedi. One day when I almost completed my training my master turned on us and destroyed our town and killed our head Jedi Master. In rage I hired someone to kill him and they did. I then set out on my way to mandalore, I met another Jedi this one of the dark side. His name was aronee he trained my on mustafar until I found out he was using me for power I pushed him into the lava where he died. after that of the age 21 I set out to mandalore where I met a mandalorian people called Stalker, I joined him and fought in many battles until one day we all died besides me I took his helmet and will remember him always. I was at the age of 28 when that happened and went around the galaxy when I was 29 I went to Naboo and joined the Imperial Special Forces where I became a Commando I was Major "Ceroron" that was a name before I changed it, and commanded 30 commandos. but one day I failed a mission and was sent to see darth vader he was going to kill me, but I managed to damage him and run away in time before he choked me. at the time I was 35 it was before the rebellion. I went around again running from the empire killing many imperials sent to kil me. at the age of 39 the rebellion I joined them for a good while, then when i was 42 I Started the Alliance Special Forces with a good friend of mine people called Jason Nightshot. when I built up enough rebels he betrayed us and ran. At this time I am 44 and that led on in many battles until now when I am 46. I am searching for my past... The Empire This is my story in my service for Lord Vader. My time in the Empire was short, though short it may be it was the most devastating time of my life. My mission was to kill the remaining jedi in the galaxy one by one. As Vader's spies gathered the Jedis I waited, prepared, and practiced for my next hunt. My weapon was choice was the E-Web rifle. Usually within a few days I'd receive a location of a jedi, when I did me and my men would pack up and head out in my Modified Tl-1200. still under construction (feel free to edit typos) =TL-1200 transport= =TL-1200 transport= Category:Player characters